Some collections of items, such as a collection of wine, are often best stored in controlled environments that carefully regulate ambient conditions such as temperature and humidity. This is to ensure that the contents of the collection are preserved for use at some later point in time. Further, such collections may be best stored in manner that does not allow easy review of label information that may identify individual items in the collections. That is, wine bottles are best stored lying down in a rack system. Thus, for an individual to check the label information (e.g., identify the wine), the individual typically will lift the wine bottle, remove it from the rack, and check the label. This is time consuming as the individual may need to check several different bottles until a specific bottle is located.
Touching and moving the bottles of wine just to find a specific one becomes exacerbated as the collection of wine becomes larger and larger. Furthermore, if the wine bottles are stored in a controlled environment, such as a wine refrigerator, a door may be typically open while the individual attempts to locate the desired bottle. This leads to inefficiencies in controlling and maintaining the storage environment. When an individual is unable to quickly identify the storage location of a specific item in a collection of items with similar profiles and appearances, time and effort are wasted looking for the specific item.